


After Alexander aimed at the sky

by paintbug



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintbug/pseuds/paintbug
Summary: After Alexander Hamilton aimed at the sky, Aaron Burr was left to live with the consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is super super short, but I was bored and given a prompt. This was the product.

Hate, that was the one thing Burr got plenty of. He couldn't walk downtown once without someone shouting or shoving him. The looks people gave him where the worst, oh god the glares could almost kill. He wished they did. Burr just wanted to disappear, he wanted the ground to swallow him whole and never let him return. The man couldn't even work, just being near his office was a constant reminder of his act. Not that he could forget it either way.  
So, he stayed home. Every day the same, wake up, exist, sleep. Most days were spent thinking about Hamilton. Always leading to the same question, how could such a small bastard immigrant cause so much pain. yes, Burr could admit to missing him, to be honest the word 'miss' would be an understatement. Every thought was about Hamilton and his ways. The way he spoke, argued, wrote. Everything. The only missing piece to the puzzle was Hamilton himself


End file.
